


Positive

by fonduelefou (IntoTheStardust)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Bad Jokes, Bad Puns, Breakfast, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy, Forehead Kisses, Kenma is embarrassed, Kitten, Kuroo is sexual, Light-Hearted, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Serious, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sex Talk, Shared apartment, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, because hes not pushy, but its okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:58:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6664999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntoTheStardust/pseuds/fonduelefou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo manages to get Kenma's attention on him instead of his gaming system for once...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Positive

**Author's Note:**

> Made for my weird yet lovable friend Nikita (fem!Kuroo irl). Again this was made deep into the depths of night so if you find any errors please tell me! Enjoy!:)

“I did a pregnancy test.” Kuroo said seriously. He was draped across the couch in his and Kenma’s apartment, arms behind his head and feet on his boyfriend’s lap.

“Mm?” Is all Kenma replied with, not even glancing up from the game he was occupied by.

“Yeah, and guess what? It was positive.” Kuroo continued, face remaining impassive. 

At this Kenma resigned himself to look up and meet Kuroo’s eyes for a split second. “Is that so?”

“Yup,” Kuroo said, popping the ‘p’. “And you’re the father.”

“That’s impossible,” Kenma said, just as unfazed as ever. 

“Are you sure?” Kuroo asked.

“Yes, I’m sure.” 

“Positive?”

“Is that supposed to be a pun?” Kenma asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Maybe…” Kuroo said with a grin.

“Either way, yes, it’s impossible. One, you’re a guy and it can’t biologically happen,” Kenma started, still engrossed in his game. “Two, we’ve never had sex, so unless you cheated on me you couldn’t have gotten pregnant. Three, if we ever did have sex it wouldn’t be you that could get preg—wait, why am I even talking about this?”

Kuroo smirked with satisfaction as Kenma blushed lightly and put down his game. Success!

“Wow, kitten, I didn’t know you felt that way!” Kuroo teased.

Kenma groaned and turned his face into the couch cushion behind him out of embarrassment.

“Kenma?” Kuroo asked, still smirking.

“No,” Came Kenma’s reply. 

“Kenmaaaaa…” Kuroo tried again. 

Kenma shook his head. Kuroo sighed and pulled himself upright so that he was sitting on the couch instead of laying across it. He leant forward and tapped Kenma lightly on his shoulder.

“What?” Kenma asked.

In answer Kuroo wrapped his arms around Kenma’s waist and pulled him closer. Kenma let go of the couch cushion and turned so that he was sitting in Kuroo’s lap, his head resting against his chest.

“I’m sorry,” Kuroo said, voice slightly muffled as he nestled against Kenma’s silky hair.

“No you’re not,” Kenma said with absolute certainty. 

“No, you’re right, I’m not,” Kuroo agreed, tilting his head to kiss Kenma’s cheek gently. “I don’t even know why you put up with me sometimes.”

Kenma remained silent for a while, playing with a loose thread on the hem of Kuroo’s shirt, but Kuroo didn’t question the silence. He was used to it after so many years of knowing Kenma. Breaking the peaceful stillness, Kenma mumbled a few words, though Kuroo couldn’t make any of them out.

“What was that?” Kuroo asked. 

“Nothing,” Kenma said quickly.

“Kenma, come on, you know I can’t stand it when you do that.” Kuroo coaxed. 

Kenma looked up into Kuroo’s eyes for a second before looking away again. “It’s because I love you.”

Kuroo froze, refusing to let himself believe what he had just heard. There was no way Kenma would say…he had never…

“What?” Kuroo asked again, mind numb.

Kenma blushed once more, but this time he managed to maintain eye contact as he said, “Because I love you. That’s why I put up with you.”

Kuroo opened his mouth to say something, maybe a snarky comment or a not-quite-funny joke, but nothing came out. 

“Kuro? Are you okay?” Kenma asked, concern flashing in his usually unreadable eyes. 

“I…yeah. Yeah, I’m,” Kuroo cleared his throat, which felt suddenly too thick to swallow, “I’m fine.”

“Are you sure? Was it too much? I just thought, because you always say it to me,” Kenma murmured quietly, starting to rise up from his spot on Kuroo’s lap, but Kuroo quickly tugged him back down, burrowing his face into Kenma’s hair.

“No, no, no, nothing like that! You just caught me by surprise is all,” Kuroo explained, his heart still beating at a pace far faster than normal as he hugged Kenma as close to him as he could, eliminating the smallest space left between them. “I love you, too.”

Kenma pulled back slightly, pushing against Kuroo’s shoulders. “You’re shaking.”

“Am I?” Kuroo asked, lifting a hand up in front of his eyes, and chuckled when he saw that he was, in fact, trembling quite a bit. “Sorry, I just…I never thought that you’d actually say it, you know? I’d pretty much prepared myself for never hearing it from you.”

“But you still said it to me…” Kenma said.

“Yeah, ‘cause I really do love you, kitten.” Kuroo said sincerely, kissing the tip of Kenma’s nose, causing the shorter boy to pull back slightly and scrunch up his nose. 

“I’m just…slower with these things than you are.” Kenma said quietly. 

“Mm, I know. And that’s fine, honestly.” Kuroo assured, rubbing circles on Kenma’s back.

“Sometimes it seems like it frustrates you,” Kenma admitted.

“Never. I couldn’t ever be anything less than completely happy with you, Kenma. Unless, you know, you ditch me for Shrimpy or Lev or someone.” Kuroo said, adding the last part with a smirk. Kenma narrowed his eyes at him and Kuroo laughed, “I’m kidding! Please, don’t kill me.” 

“I make no promises,” Kenma said. He snuggled up against Kuroo’s side, trying, and failing, to stifle a yawn.

“Tired?” Kuroo asked.

“Mm,” Kenma replied, already closing his eyes.

“If you fall asleep here you’re gonna wake up with a sore neck.” Kuroo pointed out.

“Mm,” Is all Kenma had to say about that matter.

Kuroo sighed, placing one arm beneath Kenma’s knees and the other behind his shoulders before standing up, wobbly at first, and carrying Kenma bridal-style to their shared bed.

“What’re you doing?” Kenma asked

“Kidnapping you,” Kuroo answered.

“Okay,” Kenma said. 

“I swear, if someone actually tried to kidnap you by using chloroform it’d be such a waste. Without it you’d just sleep anyway.” Kuroo joked as he laid Kenma down on their bed carefully, pulling the blankets up to his chin so he wouldn’t get cold.

“Are you gonna stay?” Kenma asked sleepily.

“Well, I _was_ going to go watch TV for a while, but I _guess_ I can stay,” Kuroo answered, climbing into bed beside Kenma.

“I’m not making you stay.” Kenma said.

“No, you’re not.” Kuroo agreed. He shuffled forward until he was right behind Kenma, propping himself up a little, just enough to kiss the corner of Kenma’s mouth. As he was lowering himself back down, Kenma turned around in his grip and claimed his lips in a proper kiss before turning back around and laying his head on his pillow. “I love you, Kenma.”

A millisecond of silence before, “I love you too, Kuro.” 

Kuroo wrapped an arm around Kenma’s slim waist and pulled him flush against his chest, twining their legs together under the sheets. “G’night.”

“’Night.”

***

The next morning arrived faster than Kuroo would have liked, and he pulled the blankets up higher to shield his eyes from the abomination that was the sun streaming through the open bedroom window. The light movement was enough to jostle Kenma from his sleep, who, upon opening his eyes, immediately turned his face into Kuroo’s chest. 

“Why’s it so bright?” Kenma asked groggily.

“Because it’s morning,” Kuroo answered, smiling to himself at Kenma’s half-asleep words. “Sorry for waking you, by the way.”

“Nah, it’s a good thing.” Kenma said.

“Why’s that?” Kuroo asked. 

“Now you can make breakfast.” Kenma replied without a pause. 

“Oh, is that all I am to you? A lowly servant to see to your every wish?” Kuroo asked dramatically, throwing an arm up to emphasize his words. He would have lifted both, but the other was still trapped beneath Kenma’s prone figure. 

“This early in the morning? Yes.” Kenma said.

“Well, I can’t argue with that,” Kuroo said, kissing Kenma’s forehead before swinging his legs off the side of their bed, pulling his arm out from under Kenma. “What do you want to eat?”

“Don’t care,” Kenma answered.

“Pancakes it is,” Kuroo decided, and he stood up from the bed, shivering slightly as the cool air hit him. 

He walked to the kitchen and grabbed all the necessary equipment and ingredients, then set about making the pancakes (vegan, of course). He was just finishing up with the last pancake, shaped rather skilfully, in Kuroo’s opinion, in the shape of a heart when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him from behind.

“Decided to get up, did you?” Kuroo teased.

“I was bored,” Kenma replied.

“Sure you didn’t just want to see me?” Kuroo asked with a grin.

“Positive.” Kenma said.

“Did you just say what I think you did?” Kuroo asked incredulously.

“Maybe,” Kenma replied, and if Kuroo had chosen that moment to turn around he would have seen the small, mischievous smile that graced Kenma’s features. 

Kuroo shook his head, amazed at how lucky of a man he was. He flipped the heart-shaped pancake out of the frying pan and on top of the large pile stacked on the plate he had put beside the oven. “Pancakes are done, let’s eat.”

Kenma didn’t budge when Kuroo made to move to their small dining table.

“I love you, Kuro.” Kenma said, voice barely above a whisper.

Kuroo put down the plate of pancakes he was holding and whirled around, wrapping his arms around Kenma’s waist and lifting him up gently. Kenma hooked his legs around Kuroo’s hips and draped his arms across his shoulders. For once, he didn’t look away when Kuroo looked into his eyes, though they weren’t exactly open for long as Kuroo leaned forward, closing the space between them as he pressed a kiss to Kenma’s lips, soft and reciprocating against his own. They pulled apart after a few moments, breathing a little heavier than normal as they regained their breath, their foreheads still touching.

“I love you too, Kenma.”

**Author's Note:**

> At least this fic name doesn't sound like hardcore smut awaits you


End file.
